


Female Reader X The Hunter (From Monster Hunter Movie) 18+

by FantasyLover369



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anthropomorphic, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Black Diablos (Monster Hunter), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breasts, Chains, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Desert, Developing Relationship, Diablos (Monster Hunter) - Freeform, Dialogue, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Ejaculate, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Floor Sex, Fondling, Forbidden Love, Forced Pregnancy, Foreign Language, French Kissing, Fucking, Furry, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Growth, Half-Human, Horn Stimulation, Horniness, Horns, Human/Monster Romance, Hunter/Monster - Relationship - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, Impregnation, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Language Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Loud Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Parody, Perversion, Portals, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Swords, The Hunter (Monster Hunter) - Freeform, Transformation, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wildspire Waste (Monster Hunter), Wyverns, monster/human hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: Traveling through portals is very dangerous, apparently. In this version of Monster Hunter, you have somehow become a hybrid human form of Black Diablos after entering the portal. During your short, comical journey across the desert of Wildspire Waste, you encounter the hunter who won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: The Hunter/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Female Reader X The Hunter (From Monster Hunter Movie) 18+

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie once only (loved it btw), will definitely watch it again. So, if it's not too accurate to the setting, then... I don't know. At least the sex is awesome. 
> 
> THE FEMALE CHARACTER IS 18+

"Where am I? What happened? What the?!"  
You've been transported into another world, one which you've only seen in fiction. Colossal waves of sand surround you, reaching as far as the eye can see, the sun buffeting your naked body with its relentless heat. You can't believe your eyes, but it's true. You are not on Earth, nor are you fully human. You are half-human, half-beast. Thankfully, your face is entirely human, except for the two massive horns sticking from your head, the wings on your back, patches of reptilian skin, and a tail that resembles an Ankylosaurus's. During the travel through the portal, you also grew up to nine feet tall. You feel more powerful than average, and it frightens you.  
"Okay. Don't freak out. This must be a dream. And, even if it isn't, Grace, do not lose your mind. Huh? I see someone. Thank goodness."  
Not far from where you stand, you see a warrior, donning leather armor, observing you with a monocular. His piercing eyes study you, marking you as the prize, astonished by what he sees scurrying toward him. What's even more impressive is him standing upon the carcass of a black monster that closely resembles you, his weapon, a blood-stained sword, piercing the beast's head. Horns, wings, and even tail, you realize you are the hybrid version of this beast, and a sense of dread paralyzes you. Regardless, you are determined to plead for help.  
"Hey, can you help me?"  
Hesitant, at first, the hunter's deportment then swiftly changes, and he aims his bow and shoots at you continuously, failing each time as you dodge every flaming arrow, unusually energetic but ultimately blinded by the explosions of sand from the consistent blasts. Seeing you're confounded, he wields the sword and leaps into the air to strike down on you and tear you in half. Both terrified and dazzled, you clumsily stumble back, only to be sent into the air by the impact, tumbling on the soft, scorching sand. As you adjust your vision and prevent sunlight, lying on the ground to admit defeat lest he attacks you in defense, you meet face-to-face with the attacker. A handsome, lusty young man with short, spiky black hair and a tanned complexion stands in front of you, motionless, staring with child-like curiosity. His perspiring skin glistens under the sun, smeared with dirt on the cheeks, chest, and arms. But his rugged, good-looks isn't the only thing mesmerizing you, for in his hand is probably the most outlandish weapon you have ever gazed upon, crafted from what looks to be the bone of some otherworldly creature.  
"Please, don't hurt me. I am not an enemy. I'm... Nice. Oh!"  
His muscles and veins bulge as he hoists the sword and sets it on his back, flaunting his virility without shame, a sight to behold, especially when his luscious muscles flex. Just imagining the strength he possesses awakens a rumble in your loins.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
A big smile stretches his lips the longer he contemplates you, and you finally realize what he is ogling at.   
"Oh. My. God."  
Your hairless pussy and succulent mammaries, both of which are naked, enthrall the hunter, fueling the flares of lust by the second. You look away, blushing, too scared to move. He then says something to you in an unknown language and waits for an answer, but you just continue to gawk at him, confused.   
"I don't understand."  
While still speaking, he takes fresh meat out of his pouch, smears something on it, and offers it to you. Your primal instincts overcome rationality, and you hastily devour the savory treat as if you haven't eaten in days. After everything turns black, you later wake up in a small, dim room, decked with weapons and other survival items. Once you've regained focus, you realize you are chained to the floor, and you see the hunter on top of you, vigorously thrusting into you, and a frisson of excitement consumes you. Despite still being groggy, your senses are tingling, fully aroused, and your tremoring cervix is overwhelmed with erotic pleasure that pulsates throughout the rest of your anatomy, making it harder for you to regain sobriety. The pleasant friction from his rigid, throbbing cock tickles your moist walls, which is almost nothing compared to what his tumid cap does to your core.   
"So fucking hot."  
You moan, intoxicated, but whether from the drugged meat or his dick, you can't say for sure which one. Perhaps it's both. The way he fucks you triggers a sensual, ineffable high in your mind, one which you seldom experience. The way he desires you, even though you are his prey, thrills you. To make it even better, you contract your canal, stimulating his fat cock with your virginal tightness.   
"Such a big boy. Ah! I'm coming, baby!"  
While he may not understand your language, he fully understands your facial expressions, and that ahegao face tells him all he needs to know. Despite being a selfish lover, he's never seen a Diablos girl come before and is curious about how big you can squirt. Therefore, clutching onto your broad hips, he keeps fucking your womb till you scream, eyes rolling, squirming in unalloyed ecstasy, your bouncing obese milk jugs perked up, and thus a lemonade waterfall soaks the hunter and consequently the floor, forming a puddle under him. Suddenly, something warm and viscous bursts inside you, and he relaxes on top of you, enrapt.   
"Oh, fuck. Did you come inside me? That's so hot."  
You smirk, cradling the back of his head, too delighted to be vexed by trivial matters. The feeling of the hunter's manhood twitching inside you, oozing, lathering your fertile womb with its sticky seed is exquisite. When he withdraws, a thick thread of white, connected from his foaming tip to your pussy, dangles softly in the air before breaking. You wish you could gaze upon its beauty even for five seconds or simply touch it, but you can't because of these chains.  
"Release me. I want to taste your cock."  
You make all sorts of lewd gestures with your hands, mouth, and tongue, hoping he'd comprehend the message, which he eventually does when he points at his cock, and you promptly nod your head in agreement. By now, you're drooling, overcome with an almost insatiate appetite for that veinous organ, and the second he undoes one of the chains, albeit cautiously, you quickly pull him in for a sloppy, impassioned kiss. The hunter fervently kisses back, initiating a sensuous tongue-dance that renders you lightheaded, as if time has stopped, and the world revolves around you both. The fervid osculation escalates as you gladly yield to his ways, leaning on your elbow so that he would tower over you and allowing him to toy with your mouth as he pleases, focusing on his silky flesh touching yours, his hands suggestively stroking your horns. Your skin is numbed from the honey-like sweetness permeating from his lips, including the tantalizing fragrance of his mouth, which is akin to a chef's dish. After a long enough session, he proceeds to smooch your neck and kneads your curvaceous form, dexterously exploring every inch of your body. When the both of you cease, breathless, gazing into each other's eyes, the aftertaste of his mouth still lingering, he frees your other hand from the shackles, and you immediately get on your knees to worship his lush garden. It's so beautiful and odorous, his sweaty balls swollen with milk, waiting for you to drain them, and his moist cock hard as stone, pulsating upon contact. You don't know where to start. So, you gluttonously lick him everywhere, after inhaling his delicious macho scent, of course, while he continues to fondle your horns. You still can't get over how good he smells and how scrumptious he tastes. His cock and balls are like an aphrodisiac. After teasing him long enough with the tongue-bath, you wrap your lips around his sapid cap and go down, swallowing him whole, and use every muscle in your jaw to convert your mouth into a suction tube. His manly grunts are music to your ears, encouraging you to do more than merely rock your head to and fro. You work your tongue and tighten your lips, you sink your cheeks till they embrace his flesh, and you moan like an orgasmic whore as you passionately making love to his beautiful cock. You have no idea what he is saying under his breath, but it's making you horny as fuck, since you have a feeling it's all about you.  
"Such a big, fat, beautiful cock. And so delicious."  
You purr, stroking his cock to relax your sore mouth before putting it in again. His soft, soggy balls slap your neck the harder he fucks your face, gripping your horns with such fervor his knuckles turn white. At last, his balls twitch, and his cock bursts like champagne as pleasure peaks to a new height, and the hunter slams into you one last time, then holds the position, smothering you. You squeeze his manly ass as you hold onto him, resisting the urge to gag. He hasn't come like this in a long time, ever since he was separated from his friends, including his favorite, the handler, that edacious slut. Shivering with pleasure, knees weak and panting for dear air, he releases you and leans against the wall, his fully erect member leaking pearl droplets. Eventually, his palpitating heart is soothed, and he smiles at you, proud, impressed with your skills. You stand next to him with loving eyes, observing his feverish body that's soaked in perspiration, wishing he'd take off the rest of the armor. You can barely breathe as your bosom is stifled in all kinds of emotions toward him, love being the chiefest.  
"Did you like it? Daddy?"  
Your smile wanes a little when you realize it's futile to speak English, and the hunter notices. Despite you being a monster, and a dangerous one, he treats you like a gentleman. As he slowly glides his fingers down your face to your chin, you nuzzle his hand with your eyes closed, enraptured by his tenderness. Still craving more affection, you sprawl on the floor and lift your bottom, legs spread, and tweak your clitoris while eliciting girly noises that would make any man respond like a rapacious sex animal. After descending and getting a good look at your honeypot and its knob, he squeezes your wobbling fat as he laps his tongue across it, eager to satisfy his new pet. To add a little more spice to the session, he also fingers your cunt, rubbing its g-spot just the right way.  
"Yes, yes. Harder, daddy!"  
It feels so good. Plus, you're so sensitive down there, achieving climax will be too easy. The hunter has obviously done this before because you are already struggling to endure without coming immediately, combined with the need for stamina recovery. Moreover, he is quite the shameless tease, sometimes sucking your marshmallow for a brief moment, then reverting to washing your pussy lips. And being a big girl, he has lots to work with, which is excellent. After all, sucking a woman's disproportionate monstrosity while fingering her is what truly excites him. Aroused, feeling his cock quiver at your voice, he masturbates while eating you out, and he, too, is getting close, although not as close as you are currently. As the feasting progresses, your tumid raspberry grows so sensitive that you finally lose control and succumb to the ineluctable orgasm when he vigorously sucks it, causing you to spurt all over him, screaming. Seconds later, he washes your bottom in his bubbling milk after spewing it, smearing it all over your pelvic area, including your pulsating clit that contracts from the faintest brush of his fingers. That day, the two of you blissfully nestle into each other's arms, sleeping until dawn when you embark on your first quest with your hunter, master, and daddy.


End file.
